metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Agent M/My Blog!
Entry #1: VR Missions I completed 'round about 60% when I wrote this, so I'll write about what I did. Well, VR Missions are awesome, and you get 7 characters different Raidens and 4 Snakes (Yes!) : Disclaimer, I am 12, and this is how I view the difficulties. *Raiden: The rookie we play as in the Plant Chapter. Nothing new Easy) There from the beginning. **Ninja Raiden: A Gray Fox with Raiden's face peeking out, with his only weapon the H.F. Blade Unlocked after completing 50% of Raiden's missions. **Raiden X: Only one mission for him, although it is divided into a few parts. His one mission: Streaking Mode. Yep, you read right, Streaking Mode. This is Naked Raiden (?) who has to "Streak" past the enemies Unlocked after completing 100% of Raiden and Ninja Raiden's missions. *Snake: The awesome hero of Shadow Moses There from the beginning! *Pliskin: Snake's Navy Seal disguise from the Plant chapter, usually equipped with his trusty M4 Unlocked after completing 50% of Snake's missions. *Tuxedo Snake: Snake in a Tux! Who would've guessed it (not a suit)! Unlocked after completing 100% of Snake and Pliskin's missions. *MGS1 Snake: Practically the Snake from Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes Unlocked after completing 100% of EVERYONE'S (!) missions. A brief overview on the missions: *VR Missions: Takes place in VR environment. **Sneaking: Sneaking around and reaching a goal, while avoiding the enemies. (Only hard w/ Ninja Raiden) ***Streaking: (Look above). ***Eliminate All: Same as Sneaking, except you have to kill/stun/tranquilize all the enemies. (Again, only hard w/ Ninja Raiden) **Weapon Mode: Use weapons to destroy targets while conserving ammo. (Hard w/ Pliskin, Tuxedo Snake and MGS1 Snake) **First Person View: Argh! Complete a set of missions chosen from the above categories in FPV. unlocked/finished FPV Mode for Snake and Raiden, so I don't know who else has it (Not Ninja Raiden or Pliskin for sure, though). *Alternate Missions: Take place on the Tanker/Plant/Arsenal Gear. **Bomb Disposal: Disposing bombs the same way as in the Plant Chapter in the locations mentioned above. **Eliminate All: Same as above, except in the locations mentioned above. **Variety: a series of random missions, ranging from taking out enemies in the dark, to drop-catching your way down to the goal, using a variety of moves to avoid mines, to protecting a bowl of curry/Meryl from approaching soldiers (really, really, really, really hard for me as Snake). Unlocked by finishing all of the above missions. **Photography Mode: a mode ranging from taking pictures of poster girls/Meryl, a Moai head and searching for the photophobic (and really creepy) ghost of a dead Marine in the holds of the Tanker (I played that at night and it really freaked me out with all the moaning and everything). Unlocked by finishing all of the above missions. Agent M 17:08, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Entry #2: Special Items As we all know, special items can be unlocked by completing the game with a certain amount of dog tags in your inventory. At first, I thought that you could only get one set of dog tags in the entire game, and when I finished the Tanker Chapter on Very Easy with about + 20, I was really confused. Then my good friend (mentioned above) told me about the different difficulties. Well, today, I got the Bandanna (which isn't all that it's cracked up to be), by accumulating enough dog tags on Very Easy, Easy and Normal (with no alerts/kills, which was a piece of cake). Tomorrow I'm going to try Hard (GULP), and get enough for stealth camo. Agent M 17:08, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Yay! I got Stealth Camo (along with + 100 Dog Tags) on the Tanker Chapter. Too bad it doesn't work during boss fights, but it's better than nothing. Agent M 15:10, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, I got the brown wig for Raiden, which gives unlimited ammo, but I haven't gotten Stealth Camo yet. Agent M 19:48, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Entry #3: Extras I found/read a lot of MGS-related comics on the web. No #1: The Last Days Of FOXHOUND : These comics were awesome, but I had a problem with (no, not the swearing, otherwise I'd be a hypocrite) SOLID SNAKE NOT BEING THERE!!! It would have been awesome to see him there. : Link: (Index) http://gigaville.com/listcomic.php No #2: The hiimdaisy (Hi I'm Daisy) Peachi Series of MGS Comics : Ah, the nice feeling of a long, classic black and white comic strip combined with my two favorite things, MGS and Humor. A comic on MGS1 which mocks Snake for gazing at Meryl's rear when they first meet, and the really long (and I mean HUGE) flight of stairs in the Comm Towers: http://hiimdaisy.livejournal.com/21892.html#cutid1 : The MGS2 comic which point out the terrible swimming controls, and Raiden's FRIGGEN' tight suit, as well as the fact that he's naked during the torture sequence while Snake still had his pants, which was a little something Ocelot threw in: http://hiimdaisy.livejournal.com/22797.html#cutid1 : A short comic made on the day of the Big Shell incident to celebrate said event, which largely involves Otacon and his stepmother: http://hiimdaisy.livejournal.com/25547.html#cutid1 : The MGS3 comic which points out EVA's lack of a proper shirt (many times), and makes fun of Hideo Kojima for making Volgin grab Naked Snake's crotch, and Ocelot's Snake and torture fetish: http://hiimdaisy.livejournal.com/24362.html#cutid1 : The MPO comic, which is only one page, but still very funny, by exaggerating everyone's habits and personalities, and making Campbell seem like a complete "Whatever~" kind of guy: http://hiimdaisy.livejournal.com/25803.html#cutid1 : Nothing on MGS4 or MPW yet. : : Category:Blog posts